Three Days of Yamajirou
by Pucchan09
Summary: 8018 Alert! Ketika Yamamoto berubah menjadi Jirou dan takdir membawanya ke pangkuan ? Hibari Kyouya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Now complete! :3
1. Chapter 1

Anyway, this is my first time writing using indonesian. I know I'm still a newbie, but critics and comments are always appreciated. Thank you sooo much :* :*

**Disclaimers: KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Yamamoto and Hibari belong to each other :)**

* * *

><p>Three Days of Yamajirou<p>

Jumat sore. Seperti biasa, Yamamoto Takeshi dan rekan-rekan sesama klub bisbolnya sedang berlatih di lapangan Namimori Junior High. Pertandingan besar melawan SMP dari prefektur sebelah akan berlangsung kurang dari sebulan lagi, dan semua orang sangat bersemangat untuk tetap mempertahankan piala yang berhasil mereka rebut tahun lalu. Karena itulah, tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluh meskipun latihan mereka terus berlanjut hingga jauh malam.

"Waw, teman-teman, tak terasa waktu sudah..." Yamamoto melirik arlojinya, "...jam delapan malam! Ayo kita sudahi saja!" Ia menepuk tangannya, memberi pertanda bagi teman-temannya untuk berkumpul.

Setelah evaluasi sejenak yang dipimpin oleh Yamamoto ー pelatih mereka pulang lebih awal ー mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke kamar ganti, masing-masing berceloteh riang. Yamamoto sendiri memanggul tongkat bisbolnya di bahu, bersiul-siul ringan.

Mendadak dari kegelapan, sesosok bayangan muncul. Seluruh tim terhenti.

"Membuat keributan, hah?" sosok bayangan itu mendesis.

Kompak, seluruh tim mundur, namun kapten mereka masih bertahan di tempatnya, berdiri dengan tenang.

Hibari Kyouya muncul dari naungan bayang-bayang tempatnya mengawasi mereka selama ini, memelototi Yamamoto dan timnya dengan raut muka terganggu.

"Coba kulihat. Berkelompok, membuat kegaduhan, dan bermain-main di lapangan sekolah sampai jauh malam. Tiga pelanggaran berat sekaligus. Well, apakah kalian sebegitu inginnya kugigit sampai mati?" Hibari menggenggam tonfanya dengan erat sembari menatap korbannya dengan angkuh.

Semua orang gelisah, kecuali si kapten bisbol.

"Tenanglah, Hibari," Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan, kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kami telah mendapat izin dari guru olahraga agar dapat berlatih hingga pukul sembilan. Kau tahu, turnamen bisbol antar-SMP akan berlangsung kurang dari sebulan lagi. Ini juga demi nama baik sekolah, kan?"

Hibari masih memelototinya dengan tidak suka. "Dan aku tak melihat dimana pelatih kalian," katanya, kedua alisnya naik ke atas. "Tidak ada satu pun klub yang boleh berlatih di luar jam latihan tanpa bimbingan atau pengawasan pelatih, guru olahraga, atau komisi disiplin. Itu peraturannya."

Yamamoto mencoba tersenyum. "Pelatih kami baru saja pulang. Istrinya baru saja melahirkan, kau tahu," jawabnya dengan jantung berdebar. Tentu saja ia tahu peraturan itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa ketika pelatihnya pulang, seharusnya mereka juga langsung pulang, namun Yamamoto merasa bahwa membuang waktu latihan sementara turnamen akan terselenggara sebentar lagi bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak, sehingga dengan nekat ia memimpin teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka tadi.

Kentara sekali, Hibari tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Matanya yang sebiru es menatapnya dengan penuh spekulatif. Yamamoto masih memberinya senyuman lembut, meski di dalam hati ia akan siap jika Hibari mengajaknya berkelahi. Tentu saja, keselamatan teman-teman timnya lah yang dipertimbangkannya.

Hibari masih menatapnya selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah. Kuberi kalian lima menit untuk mengambil barang-barang kalian dan kabur dari sini."

Tak ada yang menarik napas lega ー semuanya terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka di loker ruang ganti sebelum kemarahan sang prefek menggilas mereka menjadi debu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua anggota tim bisbol telah berada di luar gerbang Namimori Junior High dengan napas terengah-engah, kecuali kapten tim mereka, yang masih tampak tenang dan bahkan bersiul-siul.

Semua anggota bisbol menatapnya heran.

"Yama-kun, kau benar-benar tenang ya..." komentar salah satu pitcher, Sou, kedua matanya menatap sang kapten dengan kagum.

Yamamoto menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi disilangkannya di belakang kepala. "Eh?" ia berkedip, tidak paham apa yang dimaksudkan rekannya.

Sou mendengus, "Itu loh, maksudku kita baru saja berhadapan dengan Hibari! Si Hibari!"

Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk bersemangat.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Well, kenapa dengannya? Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik," komentarnya.

Salah satu temannya yang lain berdecak. "Tch. _Terlalu_ baik. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan, si Hibari itu..."

"Yeah, kelihatan haus darah!" celetuk temannya menanggapi.

Yamamoto nyengir kecil. Teman-temannya tidak tahu, bahwa ia telah banyak bertemu dengan orang-orang _haus darah_ yang sesungguhnya... dan dibandingkan dengan mereka ー pikiran Yamamoto berkelebat ke arah tim Varia, Byakuran, dan Daemon Spade ー sikap Hibari dalam menjaga kedisiplinan di sekolahnya nyaris seperti tepukan lembut baginya.

...Tentu saja, tidak banyak juga orang yang tahu bahwa Hibari Kyouya bahkan tidak menunjukkan 5% dari kemampuan berkelahi yang sesungguhnya di sekolah. Yamamoto nyengir sendiri, mengingat-ingat kemampuan bertarung Hibari di masa depan. Hibari, _The Strongest Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo_.

"Eh, Yama-kun, bukankah rumahmu di sebelah sana?" Sou mengingatkan, menunjuk ke arah kanan ketika Yamamoto terus melangkah ke depan.

"Mau ke rumah Tsuna dulu," dia menjawab sambil nyengir.

* * *

><p>Ketika Yamamoto tiba di rumah keluarga Sawada, rumah kecil tersebut telah penuh dengan orang. Selain penghuni tetap (Tsuna, mamanya, Lambo, Reborn, I-pin, Fuuta, dan Bianchi), di sana telah hadir pula Dino Cavallone, bawahannya Romario, Irie Shouichi, salah seorang mekanis Vongola gendut yang Yamamoto lupa namanya, serta cowok-yang-berambisi-jadi-tangan-kanan-bos-Vongola: Gokudera Hayato.<p>

"Oh hai, semuanya," ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan sempit itu.

"Hai, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna menyambutnya dengan sopan, tersenyum cerah.

Gokudera menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. "Jadi akhirnya kau datang juga, huh, bisbol idiot!"

Yamamoto duduk di depan cowok gendut yang ia lupa namanya itu, nyengir minta maaf. "Yeah, begitulah. Maaf deh telat, turnamen tinggal sebentar lagi..."

Dino Cavallone yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa, menepuk punggungnya. "Hahaha, kurasa kau harus merahasiakan ini dari Squalo, hm? Ia tak bakal senang mendengar kau masih mengayun-ayunkan tongkat pemukul alih-alih pedangmu."

Yamamoto meringis, mengingat ekspresi tutornya yang gampang naik darah itu. "Bakal jadi masalah," gumamnya.

Dino masih mempertahankan cengirannya ketika tatapan matanya beralih ke lelaki gendut di depan Yamamoto yang kini memainkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti _stank_ di tangannya. "Hei, Giannini, apa yang kau mainkan itu?" Dino bertanya.

Semua orang mulai menatap Giannini, si mekanis gendut andalan Keluarga Vongola, dengan penuh tanda tanya. Semburat pink muncul di kedua sisi wajah Giannini. "Ini suku cadang untuk senjata baru kalian," Giannini menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Reborn, yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di pojokan, tampak sedikit tertarik. "Senjata baru?" tanyanya, mengabaikan 'uh' pelan yang dikeluarkan Tsuna dengan merana.

Giannini mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya! Lihat ini!" Giannini mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya ー sesuatu yang besar, berwarna metalik, dan tampak mirip bazooka.

"Wow," celetuk Yamamoto bersemangat, meskipun ia tak tahu apa itu.

Giannini nyengir. "Ini adalah senjata terbaru rancanganku dan Shouichi!" Ia melirik Irie yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Shouichi yang merancang modelnya, aku yang merakitnya! Kami menyebutnya _Il Sincronizzatore 4xx! _Tampak luar biasa bukan?"

"Er.. Apa fungsinya senjata itu? Meledakkan kepala musuh atau apa?" tanya Gokudera dengan santai. Tsuna langsung memelototinya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Gokudera-kun!" Irie menghela napasnya. "Ini alat untuk menggabungkan kekuatanmu dengan _Animal Box Weapon_ sekaligus _Vongola Gear_ kalian dengan diri kalian sendiri! Tahu kan maksudnya.. Jadi kalian lah yang akan menjadi senjatanya. Senjatanya ada dalam diri kalian! Kami menciptakan alat ini dengan pertimbangan kepraktisan.."

"Ooooooh..." semua orang dalam ruangan kompak bersuara.

"Eh.. Jadi.. Pada kasusku, pedangnya ada dalam diriku sendiri atau bagaimana? Ahaha maaf, tapi itu terdengar agak... sulit bagiku," Yamamoto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, merasa malu.

Giannini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tidak, Yamamoto-kun. Yang akan bergabung dengan kalian hanya kekuatan dari _Animal Box Weapon _saja, kau akan tetap bertarung dengan Shigure Kintoki-mu seperti biasa. Bukankah itu lebih... efisien?"

Yamamoto mengangkat bahu, tak mengemukakan pendapat, meskipun tentu saja ia lebih suka bila Jirou dan Kojirou bertarung bersamanya.

"Yamamoto-kun, keberatan kah kalau kau memanggil Jirou ke sini?" tanya mekanis itu. Yamamoto mengangkat alis, ragu sejenak. Well, ia tidak suka Jirou menjadi percobaan... namun pikiran egois itu segera dienyahkannya. Merasakan aliran kekuatan dalam dirinya, ia mengontrol arus energi itu untuk menghidupkan api biru di Vongola Gearnya. Seekor anjing lucu dengan semburat api berwarna biru menyilaukan mendadak muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, menggonggong pelan untuk menyapa majikannya. Yanamoto tersenyum, menggaruk belakang leher anjing itu dengan sayang.

Semua orang terpaku pada anjing itu.

Giannini berdeham. "Ehm. Nah, contohnya akan jadi seperti ini..." ー dan Giannini pun menembakkan _Il Sincronizzatore 4xx _ke arah Yamamoto.

DUARRRR!

Segalanya terasa membingungkan bagi Yamamoto. Ia melihat Giannini menodongkan senjata itu padanya, semua orang di sekelilingnya mulai kalang kabut, ia merasa tersedot ke dalam sebuah sumur yang amat, amat dalam, lalu kepalanya seperti dibogem mentah berkali-kali. Yamamoto mengerjap sesaat sebelum ketidaksadaran melahap dirinya.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto membuka matanya, merasa bingung. Dirinya berada di atas ranjang yang nampak seperti ranjang Tsuna, dikelilingi teman-temannya ー namun ada yang aneh.<p>

Pertama, ia menyadari bahwa tatapan matanya menjadi lebih tajam, jauh lebih tajam. Kedua, ia juga merasa bahwa penciumannya meningkat hingga nyaris sepuluh kali lipat ー ia bahkan bisa mencium bau kaus kaki Gokudera. Uuurgh, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Ketiga...

Ia sadar bahwa teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan cemas... entah mengapa tampak membesar.

"Er, Tsuna..." ia berusaha bertanya, namun ia terhenti, _shock_.

Apakah barusan ia menggonggong?

Ia mencoba lagi. "Tsuna..." panggilnya lagi, namun sekali lagi ー bukan suara manusia yang dikeluarkannya, namun gonggongan.

Dengan ngeri Yamamoto mengalihkan pandang ke tubuhnya sendiri... Dan benar dugaannya! Alih-alih sepasang tangan berwarna kecokelatan yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih pedang dan bisbol, ia mendapati dua kaki penuh bulu berwarna kecokelatan... kaki anjing! Panik, ia mulai memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhnya sekarang ー tak ada yang mirip dengan organnya yang biasa, semuanya telah berubah. Ia bahkan punya ekor penuh bulu yang, harus ia akui, cukup menggemaskan.

Tetapi... Bagaimana ini terjadi? Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan bertanya, menuntut penjelasan.

Giannini dan Irie langsung meminta maaf.

"Hwaaaah, maafkan kamiii, Yamamoto-kuuun...!" keduanya berseru dengan kompak, menunduk dalam-dalam padanya. Yamamoto melihat ada beberapa benjolan berbentuk seperti es krim di pucuk kepala mereka ー dan melihat ekspresi Reborn, dengan wajah datarnya dan kaki di pucuk kepala Giannini sementara pistol mengarah pada dahi Irie, seketika Yamamoto tahu siapa yang telah memberi mereka pelajaran. Yamamoto tak tahan untuk tidak meringis.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Yamamoto-kun..! Ini hanya kesalahan teknis kecil...ー"

Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat di muka Giannini, memotong apapun yang ingin dikatakannya tadi. Gokudera memelototinya, "Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada Bos? Bukannya memindahkan kekuatan Jirou ke dalam tubuh Yamamoto, kau malah memindahkan jiwa si maniak bisbol itu ke tubuh anjingnya!" Gokudera menunjuk sesosok laki-laki yang seperti sedang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Bianchi. Yamamoto menelitinya. Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu tubuh aslinya!

Yamamoto berpikir keras.

Oh, jadi dia sekarang berada di tubuh Jirou? Lantas, siapa yang menempati tubuhnya sekarang? Amankah membiarkan tubuhnya seperti itu, nampak seperti sel kosong tanpa jiwa? Ia merinding.

"Auuu, auuu, woof woof!" Yamamoto mencoba menanyakan teorinya itu, namun gagal ー tentunya tak seorang pun mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan sekarang, tetapi semua orang memandanginya dengan penuh pengertian, seakan mencoba untuk memahaminya. Yamamoto mencoba lagi. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ー kakinya ー yang berbulu ke arah tubuhnya yang tertidur di pangkuan Bianchi, lalu menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Gokudera memberinya tatapan bersimpati ー Yamamoto berani bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia menerima tatapan seperti itu dari si Storm Guardian ー lalu berkata, "Ya, bisbol idiot, itu tubuhmu... Kau pasti baru menyadari betapa idiotnya wajahmu sekarang, setelah terlepas dari tubuh itu kan?"

Yamamoto menggelengkan wajah anjingnya, merasa geli sekaligus kesal. Akhirnya ia turun dari tempat tidur Tsuna ー terpeleset sebentar karena belum terbiasa berjalan dengan empat kaki ー menuju tubuhnya yang tertidur di pangkuan Bianchi.

"Apa sih yang dia lakukan?" Dino bergumam, penasaran.

Yamamoto tak mengacuhkannya, namun ia menendang bahu tubuhnya dengan kaki anjingnya.

"Hey," Bianchi mencoba menghalanginya. Yamamoto menggeram. Bianchi menarik kembali tangannya.

Yamamoto mencoba lagi, kali ini ia menendang pahanya tubuhnya sendiri. Tetap, tak ada reaksi.

Jadi, tubuh itu benar-benar seperti sel kosong sekarang. Ia tidak bertukar jiwa dengan Jirou atau apa; hanya jiwanya yang berpindah ke tubuh Jirou. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya, Jirou adalah refleksi dari kekuatan jiwanya, dan tidak memiliki jiwa sendiri...

"Woof!" ia mencoba memberi tahu mereka teorinya, namun tak bisa. Merasa sedih, Yamamoto terduduk di dekat tubuhnya yang kosong melompong itu.

Tsuna langsung meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. "Euhh.. Er.. Tenanglah Yamamoto-kun, kami pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu seperti semula..." Ia menggigit bibir. "Ya kan, Giannini-kun?" Tsuna menanyakannya pada si mekanis gendut yang mulai keringatan.

Giannini mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. "Kami akan memperbaiki alat ini secepatnya, Yamamoto-kun, tenanglah..." gumamnya.

Reborn nampak kehabisan kesabaran. Ia ー masih berdiri di atas kepala Giannini, menghujamkan sol sepatunya dalam-dalam ke rambut hitam Giannini ー mengarahkan todongan pistolnya ke tenggorokan mekanis malang tersebut.

"Berapa hari?" tanyanya dengan suara datar. Di sebelah Yamamoto, Tsuna mengeluarkan suara seperti 'hiyeee!'.

"Uwaaah! Li.. Lima hari!" Giannini mencicit, matanya mengarah pada pistol di tenggorokannya. Tak satu pun makhluk hidup di sana yang cukup bodoh untuk mengusik Reborn lebih jauh. "Be.. Beri aku lima hari! Berbagai macam peralatannya ada di Italia, akuー "

"Tiga hari cukup, kan," Reborn menenggelamkan pucuk pistolnya makin dalam. Irie memucat bagai mayat sekarang.

"Baik! Baik! Tiga hari!" Giannini merajuk. "Meskipun bagaimana mungkin aku mencapai Italia dalam waktu sesingkat itu..."

"Hey teman," Dino Cavallone mendadak memotong rajukannya, "Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berurusan? Pesawat jet nomor satu di dunia adalah milik keluarga Vongola. Saat inipun kau bisa berangkat ke bandara dan mendarat di Italia esok pagi!"

Tsuna membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kentara sekali informasi itu cukup baru baginya. Yamamoto menyeringai melihat Tsuna bergidik sendiri.

"Baik. Pergi. Kau juga Shouichi," perintah Reborn. Mereka berdua langsung pergi, tak cukup bodoh untuk membuat masalah dengan Reborn yang sedang marah. Dino dan Romario menyusul mereka dengan cepat, berkata bahwa sebaiknya mereka mendampingi mekanis-mekanis tersebut selama penerbangan, yang disetujui oleh Reborn.

"...dan tubuh ini," Reborn berjalan ke arah tubuh Yamamoto yang tertidur, "Aku membaca bahwa tubuh tanpa jiwa akan rusak dalam waktu beberapa hari..." Yamamoto mengeluarkan bunyi 'guk' bersemangat, merasa lega karena Reborn tampaknya paham masalahnya. "...kita tak bisa mengambil risiko. Tsuna, buatlah pantatmu berguna! Telepon ambulans sekarang! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya di sana, ia akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif."

"Ba... Baik!" Tsuna langsung berlari ke bawah, ke arah telepon.

Gokudera ikut berdiri.

"A.. Aku rasa... Kita harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada ayahmu juga, kalau tidak dia pasti cemas. Ak.. Akan kubilang bahwa kau menang lotere berlibur selama tiga hari ke Hokkaido atau apalah..." Gokudera menjelaskan dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Yamamoto menggonggong pelan, berterima kasih, dan berusaha nyengir dengan bibir anjingnya ー tidak mudah, dengan taring di mana-mana.

Gokudera membalikkan badan dengan cepat. "I... Ini bukan untukmu, tahu! Kalau ayahmu cemas kan nanti Bos juga yang repot!" kilahnya sambil berteriak-teriak dan menghilang dari kamar Tsuna.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendadak, sebuah tangan yang lembut mengelus kepalanya yang berbulu. Ia mendongak.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Bianchi bergumam menenangkan.

"Woof!" jawab Yamamoto, merasa sedikit tenang.

Tentu saja, ia akan baik-baik saja. Teman-temannya ada di sana.

* * *

><p>Kabar tentang masuknya Yamamoto ke rumah sakit rupanya berhembus hingga mencapai telinga Sasagawa Ryouhei dan adiknya Kyouko, bahkan Miura Haru. Mereka bertiga segera berlari ke rumah sakit tempat Yamamoto dirawat keesokan paginya, dengan wajah panik dan penuh kesedihan.<p>

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto (dalam tubuh Jirou) masih berada di sana ketika mereka datang. Dengan cepat, Tsuna menceritakan kecelakaan 'kecil' tadi malam kepada mereka bertiga, diakhiri dengan "...dan yah, Giannini dan Shouichi saat ini baru saja tiba di Italia ー barusan aku mendapat email dari Dino-nii. Heheh.."

Mereka bertiga membelalakkan mata menatap Jirou ー atau Yamamoto, lalu menolehkan wajah untuk melihat sesosok lelaki pucat dalam keadaan koma yang tergolek lemas di balik pintu ICU.

"Oh ya ampun, aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Yamamoto-kun," Kyouko berlutut di hadapan Yamamoto ー atau Jirou, tersenyum dengan lembut. Yamamoto mengeluarkan "woof!" pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan penuh semangat.

Waw, sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan ini...

"SOBAT!" mendadak Ryouhei memeluknya kencang, nyaris mencekiknya. Yamamoto meronta sedikit, namun merasa senang. "KUKIRA KAU BENERAN KOMA SAMPAI EKSTRIM! Jadi kau sekarang Yamajirou, heh? Yamamoto versi Jirou! HUAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Haru pun menariknya, mengelus-elus belakang telinganya. Yamamoto mendengkur senang. "Haru lega kamu nggak papa, Yama-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Giannini dan Irie-kun pasti bisa mengembalikanmu ke tubuh semula. Bersabarlah, ya?"

"Woof!" Yamamoto menyahut, menenangkan gadis itu. Haru tersenyum lagi.

Mereka berlima berbincang-bincang sejenak setelah itu, lalu memutuskan untuk ke luar membeli makan. Dengan ujung moncongnya, Yamamoto mendorong mereka berdua untuk pulang dan beristirahat saja, mengingat Tsuna dan Gokudera bahkan belum pulang sama sekali sejak tadi malam, dengan sabar menunggui tubuh Yamamoto dan mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Mereka berdua sempat menolak dengan keras kepala, namun dengan sama gigihnya Yamamoto akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, meski dengan keraguan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua, mereka meninggalkan Yamamoto sendirian, berjaga di depan pintu kamar tempat tubuhnya terbaring koma.

Menelungkup sendirian, Yamamoto membiarkan kesedihannya mengalir. Kecemasannya terhadap tubuhnya, kekhawatirannya akan turnamen bisbol sebentar lagi, dan berbagai pikiran lain berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Namun, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Ia tak boleh tampak bersedih di hadapan mereka ー apalagi di hadapan Tsuna, yang memiliki_ hyper intuition._

Yamamoto nyaris tertidur ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki beradu dengan lantai keramik menuju ke arahnya, pelan hingga nyaris seperti desiran angin, bahkan di telinga anjingnya yang tajam. Ia menegakkan tubuh, untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hibari Kyouya, mengenakan celana hitam dan atasan abu-abu tua, sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat dan angkuh. Ia tidak memakai jaket prefeknya yang seperti biasa hari Sabtu ini. Yamamoto nyaris tersedak melihatnya.

_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_ Yamamoto bertanya-tanya, agak terengah melihat Hibari tanpa baju sekolahnya yang biasa.

Hibari rupanya menyadari keberadaan 'anjing' itu di sana. Setelah menundukkan badan agar sejajar dengan anjing itu, ia tersenyum ー _Hibari Kyouya,_ tersenyum! ー dan mengelus-elus pucuk kepala anjing itu

"Hai kau makhluk kecil," Hibari menyapanya, masih sambil tersenyum. "Kau kepunyaan si herbivor itu kan?" Yamamoto menegang ketika Hibari menyentuh simbol api biru di dahinya, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa. Rasa penasaran memuncak dalam diri Yamamoto terhadap pria di depannya ini.

Tiba-tiba Hibari bangkit, lalu langsung memandang ke arah tubuh Yamamoto yang terkulai lemas di balik pintu itu. Menit demi menit berlalu. Ia tetap di sana, menatap lurus tubuh pucat itu, tak berkata apa-apa, juga sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Yamajirou ー begitu Ryouhei menyebutnya ー mulai mendekatinya, menggesek-gesekkan moncongnya ke kaki Hibari. Hibari menunduk melihatnya, namun senyuman di awal pertemuan mereka tadi tak kembali ke wajahnya.

"Herbivor itu kelihatan menyedihkan," komentarnya dengan suara pelan, seolah-olah ia berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya. "Kau tahu siapa yang membuatnya begini, teman kecilku? Oh, tak masalah siapa. Akan kugigit sampai mati begitu aku tahu."

Yamajirou mengeluarkan "woof" pelan namun bersemangat. Tak mungkin kan seorang Hibari ー ya, Hibari yang dingin itu! ー mengkhawatirkannya?

Seolah mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Yamajirou yang tak terucapkan, Hibari mendadak berbicara dengan pelan, "Kau tahu, kejadian ini nyaris seperti _deja vu_. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia tergeletak di rumah sakit ini, dalam keadaan koma juga, nyawanya nyaris lenyap. Kau tahu kenapa? Dibantai temannya sendiri. Hah!" Hibari mendengus kesal. "Sungguh makhluk bodoh. Para herbivor harusnya memiliki caranya sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Kadang Yamamoto Takeshi benar-benar membuatku kesal! Dan lihat dia sekarang, terbaring seperti makhluk tanpa tulang belakang seperti itu padahal dia bilang ada turnamen bisbol penting beberapa minggu lagi!"

Yamamoto memandangi prefek sekolahnya dengan mulut ternganga. Dia tidak menyangka Hibari memikirkannya sejauh itu... Dan ini juga baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hibari berbicara sebanyak itu dalam satu kalimat.

"Woof woof!" Yamajirou menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan bersemangat, rasa penasaran terhadap pria itu makin besar dalam dirinya.

Hibari memandanginya dengan sedih. "Kesepian, ya?"

Yamajirou berusaha menggeleng. "Woof!" Ia sungguh ingin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun tak bisa.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hibari merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat. Yamamoto kaget, namun tak mengelak. Dia bisa merasakan kedua tangan yang hangat itu melingkari lehernya. Melalui penciumannya yang tajam, ia bahkan bisa menebak wangi sampo dan sabun yang dipakai Hibari untuk mandi pagi itu ー wangi musk, antiseptik, dan sedikit aroma lavender. Pikiran Yamamoto langsung kemana-mana.

Dalam hati Yamamoto mendesah. Satu hal yang pasti, saat ini ia bersyukur Hibari tidak melihatnya dalam wujud manusia ー karena jika iya, pastilah wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hibari melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Yamajirou. _Wajahnya nampak kuyu_, pikir Yamamoto.

Hibari memaksakan senyum kecil sesaat terhadap anjing itu sebelum berkata, "Aku pasti akan menemukan siapapun yang membuatnya menderita. Dan menggigitnya sampai mati." Lalu ia membalikkan badan, berjalan cepat dan ringan, tidak memandang ke belakang lagi.

Yamamoto tanpa ragu mengikuti Sang Penjaga Awan, berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

Hibari menoleh, merasa ada yang mengikuti, sebelum tatapan matanya berhenti di anjing yang memancarkan api biru terang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hibari memandanginya dengan heran. Yamajirou hanya menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Pulanglah. Majikanmu membutuhkanmu." Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Namun Yamajirou tidak menyerah ー ia terus mengikuti pria itu.

Akhirnya Hibari menyerah, melambatkan langkahnya. "Oke, oke. Kau boleh mengikutiku, tapi sehari saja!"

Yamajirou mendengkur senang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

So, this is the end of chapter 1.. :p

Maaf banget ya, masih banyak sekali kekurangannya.. Namun di chapter berikutnya saya akan berusaha! Anyway, don't miss the next chapter... yang pasti lebih bikin doki-doki. Dua hari di rumah Hibari, apa yang akan terjadi pada yamachin? Lol.

Jaa~ nee~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimers: KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Yamamoto and Hibari belong to each other :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days of Yamajirou - Chapter 2<strong>

Yamamoto mengerjap, tak percaya.

Ia sedang berdiri di atas empat kakinya, di depan sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah beberapa blok dari Namimori Junior High. Di sampingnya, tampak santai dan menjulang, berdirilah Hibari Kyouya, mengeluarkan kunci polos tanpa gantungan dari saku celananya dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci di depan mereka.

_Cklek._ Pintu luar terbuka, menampilkan bagian luar sebuah apartemen dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa yang sangat rapi. Hanya ada sepasang sandal rumah di depan pintu. Hibari melenggang, menunggu dengan sabar hingga Yamamoto yang bengong mulai sadar dan mengikutinya masuk.

"Jangan membuat kotor," perintah Hibari, memandangi anjing itu dengan galak sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas tali sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Woof!" Yamamoto menjawab dengan patuh, menggesek-gesekkan keempat kakinya ke keset. Yamamoto merasa senang ketika melihat Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak cukup terkesan dengan tingkah lakunya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung menyusuri koridor di depannya, membuka pintu bagian dalam yang terbuat dari kayu polos.

"Masuk," perintah Hibari. Yamamoto masuk, merasa senang seperti anak kecil yang akan membuka hadiah Natal pertamanya, lalu terperangah.

_'Waw'_ adalah kata pertama yang dapat dipikirkannya selagi matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang dimasukinya. Apartemen itu benar-benar bagus, sangat rapi, dan memiliki keteraturan yang tidak wajar ー tak bisa dipungkiri, karena toh apartemen itu milik _Hibari_, sang ketua prefek di sekolah, yang terkenal maniak-disiplin. Dindingnya dicat warna pastel, Yamamoto tak yakin ia tahu nama warna itu, tetapi yang jelas sangat bagus, serasi dengan warna kayu lantainya dan perabotan-perabotannya. Sebuah sofakulit sintetis berwarna hitam polos terletak di dekat perapian dari batu bara elektrik, di sampingnya berdiri sebuah meja kecil berwarna senada yang di atasnya terdapat telepon dan mesin faks. Rak buku yang besar sekali berada di pojokan, dari lantai hingga menyentuh langit-langit, penuh berisi buku-buku tebal dalam berbagai bahasa yang Yamamoto tak yakin ia bahkan tahu nama bahasanya apa. Karpet merah besar terhampar di bawah kaki mereka, hangat dan empuk. Di ujung ruangan, dinding bata berwarna pastel tergantikan dengan kaca tanpa tirai yang sangat besar ー menampilkan pemandangan langit malam Namimori yang berwarna biru gelap. Di sisi lain, tampak dua buah pintu yang tertutup rapat, yang Yamamoto duga salah satunya adalah kamar mandi.

Secara keseluruhan, apartemen itu sangat indah. Jelas juga tidak murah. Namun, Yamamoto menyadari ada yang ganjil dari ruangan itu, meskipun ia masih belum menemukan apa yang aneh.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Jangan cari masalah," Hibari memerintahkan dengan suara dingin padanya, dengan cepat melangkah ke arah salah satu pintu yang tertutup itu ー Yamamoto sedikit puas ketika dugaannya tentang kamar mandi itu benar ー dan memasukinya.

"Woof!" sahut Yamamoto, nyengir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara air beradu dengan lantai keramik ketika Hibari menyalakan _shower-_nya.

Butuh tekad yang cukup kuat bagi Yamamoto agar dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip ー berbagai gambaran tentang 'Hibari' dan 'telanjang' menyerbu memasuki pikirannya, membuatnya nyaris kehabisan napas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya... Astaga, apa sih yang barusan dia pikirkan?

Merasa resah, Yamamoto akhirnya beranjak menuju perapian ー sebisa mungkin menjauh dari kamar mandi sebelum ototnya bergerak mendahului otaknya ー dan menelungkup di depan perapian itu, menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu kaki depannya.

Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan suara percikan air yang muncul dari sisi sebelah ruangan, matanya akhirnya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan bergaya Eropa itu sekali lagi.

Ruangan itu jelas berbeda dengan rumahnya sendiri, yang bernuansa kental dengan gaya Jepang dan beralaskan tatami. Yamamoto bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati; ia tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Hibari Kyouya menyukai arsitektur Barat. Bukankah ketika mereka terlempar ke masa depan ia sempat melihat Hibari memiliki sendiri ruangannya yang bergaya Jepang?

_Well, seseorang dapat berubah dalam waktu sepuluh tahun,_ pikir Yamamoto. Matanya kembali meneliti ruangan dengan malas ketika sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

_Seperti apa ya wajah Hibari waktu masih anak-anak?_ Yamamoto tak tahan untuk tidak nyengir lebar dan langsung berdiri, memutuskan untuk mencarifoto guardian terkuat di Vongola itu, namun ia terhenti di tengah ruangan, terkesiap, ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui apa yang ganjil dari ruangan luas itu.

Sejauh yang ia pandang, tak ada satu pun foto dalam ruangan itu. Atau lukisan. Tidak ada benda apapun yang menunjukkan identitas sang pemilik apartemen, kecuali burung kecil berwarna kekuningan yang kini bersarang dengan nyaman di atas perapian dan beberapa buku tebal yang berinisialkan H.K. yang ditulis menggunakan huruf romaji.

...juga, Yamamoto menyadari, tidak ada satupun bukti bahwa sang pemilik pernah hidup bersama orang lain.

* * *

><p><em>Cklek<em>, bunyi pintu terbuka, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki ringan dan aroma sabun. Yamamoto menoleh, tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dan melihat Hibari Kyouya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang.

Dan basah. Oh.

Darah seolah mendidih dalam tubuh Yamamoto, dengan cepat turun ke organ-organ tertentu, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal. Hibari dengan cuek melangkah menuju kulkas, hanya berbalutkan handuk putih tipis di sekeliling pinggulnya. Yamamoto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan matanya menjelajahi tubuh ramping, putih, dan mulus itu.

_"Ya ampun,"_ pikirnya, menatap kulit punggung Hibari yang mulus, nyaris seperti porselen, dengan mulutnya ternganga. Mendadak ia pun menyadari bahwa Hibari hanya memiliki sedikit otot di tubuhnya, paling banyak di bisep (itu pun tak seberapa) dan perutnya. Ia heran sendiri bagaimana manusia dengan sesedikit otot seperti Hibari Kyouya dapat memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan satu kota dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum kagum.

Tiba-tiba Hibari berjongkok, memungut sesuatu di rak terbawah kulkasnya. Kali ini Yamamoto tersedak liurnya sendiri. Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat _dengan jelas_ sesuatu yang ditutupi secara asal-asalan oleh Hibari dengan handuk tipis itu. Yamamoto tak tahan untuk tidak memicingkan matanya, menatap dengan perhatian penuh.

Wooooooow. Hibari Kyouya jelas punya bokong yang bagus. Dan mulus.

Butuh segenap kekuatan bagi Yamamoto untuk menahan diri agar tidak mendekati cowok berambut hitam itu dan meremas bokongnya. Ha, untunglah saat ini dia tidak berwujud seperti manusia! Kalau tidak, Yamamoto yakin sekali wajahnya sekarang sudah mirip sekali dengan pria-pria mesum paruh baya yang suka nongkrong di sudut-sudut taman yang gelap.

Ia juga sadar _sesuatu_ milik Hibari yang berada di bagian depan bokongnya... Namun, sebelum Yamamoto dapat menikmati pemandangan langka itu lebih jauh, Hibari telah menegakkan diri dan menutup pintu kulkasnya. Yamamoto menundukkan kepala, merasa sedikit kecewa...

_"Hei tunggu! Ini tidak benar!"_ Yamamoto mendesah, mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan sebisa mungkin menenangkan diri. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Hibari mendatanginya, membawa air mineral di satu tangan dan susu kotak putih di tangan lain.

"Hei, mau susu?" tanya Hibari, salah satu tangannya yang memegang susu kotak menyodorkannya pada Yamamoto. Yamamoto, yang sedang terpaku pada dua titik berwarna pink di dada Hibari ketika mendengar kalimat itu, langsung tersentak.

Ya ampun, ia benar-benar beruntung wajah anjing tak bisa merah padam.

"Woof," Yamamoto akhirnya menjawab pelan, dengan suara nyaris serak, menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke arah Hibari dan menjilat titik-titik berwarna pink itu.

"Oke," Hibari berkata sembari membalikkan badan dan berjalan untuk mengambil wadah. Yamamoto terus memperhatikannya, seperti singa kelaparan yang sedang mengawasi kijang kecil yang terpisah dari kawanannya. Melalui mata Jirou, ia bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut hitam prefek itu yang jatuh hingga ke tengkuknya, perlahan bergerak turun menyusuri tulang punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di lipatan handuknya...

_Ini benar-benar gawat_, pikir Yamamoto, mendesah berat. Ia sangat sadar bahwa saat ini darahnya telah terlalu banyak terkumpul di suatu tempat di bawah sana. _Ukh_, erangnya dalam hati, merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Hibari kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membawa mangkuk biru muda yang di dalamnya berisi susu. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan Yamamoto, yang kini berbaring menelungkup di karpet untuk menutupi bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya yang tampak 'terlalu bersemangat' melihat pemuda berhanduk putih itu, lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu di sebelah kamar mandi yang Yamamoto duga adalah kamarnya.

_"Bagus, berpakaianlah!"_ Yamamoto membatin, diam-diam berdoa pada siapapun yang mau mendengarkan agar dia dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda yang _tampak_ tanpa pertahanan itu.

Lalu bunyi telepon memecah keheningan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama membeku.

Yamamoto memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Hibari dengan bingung sementara telepon rumahnya terus berdering. Hibari, yang salah satu tangannya masih menempel di kenop pintu kamarnya, berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

_Ada apa dengan Hibari?_ pikir Yamamoto, heran. _Mengapa ia tak mengangkat teleponnya?_

Akhirnya telepon berhenti berdering, digantikan mesin penjawab.

_Beep_.

"Kyou-chan," suara seorang wanita. Yamamoto tersentak. _'Kyou-chan'? Siapapun yang berani memanggil Hibari dengan panggilan itu pastilah entah sangat bodoh atau sangat gila_, pikir Yamamoto. Yamamoto memperhatikan wajah Hibari ー ia tampak seperti habis dipaksa menelan tarantula raksasa hidup-hidup.

"Kyou-chan, kau di sana kan? Jawablah," wanita itu memerintahkan dengan nada dingin.

Hibari tetap bergeming, namun bibirnya jadi setipis silet. Yamamoto memandanginya dengan penasaran. Rasa terbakar yang aneh tumbuh dalam dadanya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu bagi Hibari? Pacarnya? Mendadak Yamamoto ingin menendang sesuatu.

"Kyou-chan... Kalau kau mendengar ini, aku sedang di Caracas. Proyek baru. Tak bisa pulang hingga beberapa bulan mendatang," wanita itu berkata dengan suara datar.

Diam sejenak. Tak ada di antara mereka berdua, baik si pemuda pecinta bisbol yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anjingnya maupun si prefek pemarah berhanduk putih, yang menggerakkan seinci otot pun.

Lalu wanita di mesin penjawab berdeham. "Yah, aku hanya berharap kau menjaga diri baik-baik. Kau bukan bayi lagi. Dan aku sudah menambahkan beberapa puluh ribu yen ke dalam rekeningmu. Kuharap itu cukup untuk sebulan mendatang."

Yamamoto nyaris nyengir lega, meskipun ia tak tahu mengapa. Didengarkan dari sudut manapun, wanita itu tidak tampak seperti sedang mengobrol dengan pacarnya. Lantas mungkinkah wanita itu... ibunya? Yamamoto mengerling ke arah Hibari, penasaran.

"...dan kemarin aku mendapat email dari _pria itu_. Dia... tetap sehat seperti biasa. Ia hanya bilang kau tak pernah mengunjunginya. Benarkah itu? Hah, bagaimanapun, sekali-kali datanglah ke sana, Kyouya. Ia kan ayahmu. Tapi, well, bukannya aku peduli sih padanya."

Hibari menatap teleponnya dengan aura membunuh. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti awan mendung yang siap menghujani bumi dengan asam.

"Ah, aku harus pergi!" wanita di mesin penjawab itu mendadak berkata dengan terburu-buru. "Kapan-kapan kuhubungi lagi." Dan dengan kalimat itu ia menutup teleponnya.

Hening lama.

Dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Seakan dunia hanya satu ruangan sempit itu. Hanya ada Yamamoto dan Hibari, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Perlahan, Hibari menyeret kakinya, berjalan menuju sofa dan menjatuhkan diri di atasnya dengan lunglai. Yamamoto belum pernah melihat Hibari Kyouya berjalan selesu itu, bahkan tidak ketika di dalam tubuhnya terdapat racun mematikan sewaktu pertandingan untuk memperebutkan cincin dan ia sembuh dengan sendirinya, menggunakan antiracun miliknya untuk menolong Yamamoto. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sikapnya, Yamamoto menyadari, ketika melihat Hibari menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, seolah-olah ia sedang sangat kelelahan.

Yamamoto tak tahan melihatnya. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluknya, menenangkannya... Yamamoto bangkit, berjalan lambat-lambat menuju pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Woof," Yamamoto mencoba memanggil pemuda yang sedang tertunduk itu, menggesekkan moncongnya dengan lembut pada lutut Hibari.

Hibari menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak ada yang berubah pada ekspresi wajahnya, namun Yamamoto dapat merasakan ada yang salah pada matanya. Mata sang _skylark_ yang biasanya bersinar penuh kehidupan (entah karena sedang mengancam, terlalu jengkel, atau menertawakan sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu) saat ini sedang memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan kosong.

Tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Sebuah senyuman tanpa kebahagiaan, seolah-olah ia sedang menertawai sesuatu yang tidak lucu.

"_Jangan sedih_," Yamamoto mencoba menghiburnya, namun tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Seakan tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Yamamoto, senyum palsu Hibari lenyap seketika. Detik berikutnya yang Yamamoto tahu, kedua tangan yang hangat itu telah memeluknya.

Dipeluk Hibari Kyouya selama dua kali berturut-turut dalam waktu sehari ini, dan belum lagi mereka dalam keadaan hampir telanjang bulat, praktis membuat pertahanan Yamamoto _nyaris_ runtuh.

_Nyaris_, kalau saja dia tidak mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa bisa saja Hibari Kyouya benar-benar menggigitnya sampai mati saat ini juga kalau dia berani macam-macam.

Tetapi, terjepit di tengah-tengah paha mulus Hibari, dengan dada telanjang pemuda berambut hitam itu menempel erat dengan wajahnya sendiri, dan kedua tangan Hibari yang memeluknya erat di sekeliling lehernya, benar-benar menguji akal sehat Yamamoto. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar. Pikirannya telah menjelajah ke mana-mana, sebagian besar melibatkan pose-pose menggoda dan permainan panas bersama pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau hangat," Hibari mendadak berbicara, hembusannya menggelitik telinga Yamamoto yang sensitif. Praktis rangsangan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagai listrik ー yang berakibat membesarnya api biru di sekeliling tubuhnya tanpa terkendali selama sepersekian detik diiringi bunyi _BWOOOSHHH_.

"Wow," Hibari melepaskannya sedikit, kaget. Ia menatap anjing di depannya dengan heran, namun ia tahu bahwa api biru itu tidak membakar maupun menyakiti, jadi ia tidak melepaskan tangannya pada Yamamoto. Atau menggigitnya sampai mati, kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Woof!" Yamamoto menggumamkan permintaan maafnya, merasa malu. Hibari tertawa, membuat Yamamoto _shock_. Apakah ia sedang menyaksikan Hibari Kyouya, orang paling dingin yang pernah ditemuinya, tertawa? Ia mengerjap kagum. Ternyata ia bisa saja tertawa... kalau tidak ada manusia hidup di dekatnya, pikir Yamamoto.

Hibari memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh yang belum pernah dilihat Yamamato sebelumnya. "_Tranquility_," Hibari akhirnya berbicara, masih memandanginya dengan intens, lalu berbisik pelan, "Penghapus," sebelum memeluknya.

Yamamoto memandangi punggung Hibari, tak mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu, namun rasanya ー _rasanya_ ー ia pernah mendengarnya entah dimana. Sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

_Oh well, mungkin hanya pelajaran fisika_, Yamamoto memutuskan, menyerah mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun Hibari kembali berbisik, "Karakteristiknya itu, kan?"

Dan pemahaman langsung mengalir di otak Yamamoto. _Oh, dia sedang membicarakan cincinku!_ Dia mengingat-ingat karakteristik cincinnya ー _tranquility_ (ketentraman), 'Yang Menghapus segalanya'... dan ketika pemahaman mengalir di benaknya, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium ー menjilat ー pipi Hibari. Jantungnya memang belum bisa berdetak dengan normal, namun sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih hangat, mendadak menggayuti dadanya hingga ia nyaris sesak napas. Ia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya; ia tak yakin perasaan apa itu.

Hibari mengelus tanda api di dahinya dengan hati-hati, sebelum berbisik dengan lembut, "Hei, anjing kecil.. Aku tahu kau adalah kobaran kekuatan jiwa herbivor bodoh itu. Tak bisakah... kalau kau memanggilnya kembali ke dunia ini?"

Setelah itu ia terdiam, menyurukkan kepalanya ke bulu-bulu Yamamoto ー Yamajirou ー yang hangat. Dalam diam, ia bisa merasakan napas pemuda yang memeluknya itu menjadi tidak teratur ー seolah ia berusaha menahan tangis. Yamamoto terpaku, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat frustasi setelah sekian lama.

_"Ne, Hibari. Aku di sini. Aku telah di sini."_

Namun tentu saja, kalimat itu tidak tersampaikan.

* * *

><p>Hibari tetap memeluknya untuk waktu yang lama ー ia bahkan tampaknya lupa untuk berpakaian, terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Yamamoto juga berjuang untuk tetap waras dan terkendali, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sedang dipeluk Hibari yang-nyaris-telanjang.<p>

_Midori tanabiku namimori no... Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii..._

Mendadak nada dering dengan hymne sekolah mereka menjerit-jerit dari suatu tempat, memecahkan keheningan.

Hibari langsung melepaskan pelukannya, kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Menerima telepon untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari sejam benar-benar sudah keterlaluan menurut standarnya, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

Yamamoto mengawasinya melintasi ruangan dengan penuh minat, setengah berharap handuk putih yang masih dipakainya melorot dan jatuh ke lantai sementara ia berjalan. Hibari langsung menempelkan ponsel di telinganya bahkan tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Tetsu," Hibari akhirnya mengenali suara si penelepon, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus meneleponku malam-malam," Hibari berkata dengan suara rendah, monoton, dan sedingin es.

Diam sejenak sementara Hibari mendengarkan. Lalu, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan meneleponku kecuali untuk berita itu?" Hibari berkata, kejengkelan terdengar jelas di setiap kata. Ia mendengarkan lagi sejenak, sebelum merespons dengan kaku, "Jangan bertanya padaku untuk hal yang tidak perlu."

Mendadak Hibari merendahkan suaranya hingga nyaris berbisik. Yamamoto memasang kuping, penasaran.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan infonya?" Hibari bertanya pada Kusakabe, punggungnya menegang. "Bukan, tolol. Yang berhubungan dengan kapten bisbol itu..."

Jantung Yamamoto mencelos. _Aku?_ pikirnya, bingung. Hibari mendengarkan penjelasan Kusakabe dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, namun samar-samar Yamamoto dapat melihat alisnya mengerut.

"...dia belum sadar. Cari tahu segera, Tetsu." Lalu ia menutup teleponnya.

Yamamoto mengawasi dengan penuh perhatian ketika Hibari menghembuskan napas, antara frustasi dan jengkel, sebelum berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Yamamoto cengar-cengir sendiri di tempatnya, tak menyangka bahwa sang _skylark_ benar-benar memperhatikannya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan Hibari berpakaian. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengikuti pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya.

Namun sayang, ketika Yamamoto tiba di ruangan itu, Hibari telah berpakaian lengkap, dengan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, dan mantel hitamnya...

Yamamoto bengong. Berpakaian lengkap? Sedang apa Hibari berpakaian seperti itu di rumahnya?

Hibari telah selesai mengancingkan mantelnya ketika ia melirik anjing yang keheranan itu.

"Aku mau pergi. Kau di sini saja," perintahnya pada Yamamoto singkat, sementara ia mengambil Vongola Gearnya.

Yamamoto mengeluarkan bunyi "woof" pelan, merasa kecewa akan ditinggalkan. Ia ingin ikut, namun tak yakin Hibari akan membolehkannya.

Dalam waktu hitungan detik, Hibari telah keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan dengan cepat dan ringan. Yamamoto berusaha mengikutinya, namun Hibari memberinya pandangan memperingatkan.

"Jangan berani-berani keluar," perintahnya sebelum menutup pintu depan apartemennya dan menguncinya.

Yamamoto mengembuskan napas, memandang pintu kayu polos di depannya sambil menerawang. _Ah_, gumamnya dalam hati, _Kurasa kau memang takkan pernah bisa menebak kemana awan akan bergerak, ne? _Ia memandang pintu kayu polos itu selama beberapa detik lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Hibari di depan perapian.

Selagi ia menelungkup dengan nyaman di atas karpet yang tebal, pikirannya kembali ke arah tubuhnya yang tergeletak. Ia merengut, berharap sepenuh hati bahwa Giannini dan Irie dapat mengembalikannya ke tubuh semula. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya cemas. _Terutama_ Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>Pukul tiga pagi. Yamamoto memandang jam dinding dengan gelisah. Hibari Kyouya belum juga pulang.<p>

_Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.._

_Deg.. Deg.. Deg.._

Bunyi teratur jam dinding berpadu dengan suara detak jantungnya sendiri, membentuk semacam melodi mengerikan. Yamamoto mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Dan sangat khawatir.

Tentu saja, ia sesungguhnya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, mengingat ia sedang memikirkan _Hibari Kyouya, _guardian terkuat dan orang paling haus darah yang ia kenal. Namun, sesuatu membuat hatinya tak tenang; meskipun ia tak yakin apa itu.

Ia mendesah. _Hibari Kyouya, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang_, batin Yamamoto, memandang awan gelap berlatar belakang langit hitam yang bergerak lamban di balik kaca dengan murung.

_Cklek._

Yamamoto nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Suara kunci yang beradu dengan lubangnya di pintu depan! Yamamoto berlari ke arah pintu dari kayu polos itu dengan tidak sabar, melirik jam selagi ia melewatinya. Pukul empat pagi.

Pintu terbuka.

Hibari masuk, berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya ternoda darah ー darah yang banyak sekali. Mantelnya entah kemana. Celana panjangnya sobek di beberapa tempat, dan lutut kirinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia memegang tonfanya di tangan kiri ー tonfanya juga penuh darah.

Yamamoto mengeluarkan bunyi '_khuuu_' pelan, terkejut. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang tampak lelah itu. Kekhawatirannya telah terbukti; sesuatu memang terjadi pada Hibari selama ia pergi!

Hibari tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia menutup pintunya dengan cepat, berjalan terseok menuju sofa dan terjatuh di atasnya. Tonfanya yang berharga dilemparkan ke lantai di bawahnya begitu saja. Ia menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya, bernapas dengan berat.

"Woof!" Yamamoto menghampirinya. _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hibari? Siapa yang melakukan ini? _Ia memperhatikan robekan-robekan di bajunya dan darah yang menempel di kemejanya.

Ia menjilat kemeja Hibari sejenak, untuk memastikan apakah Hibari terluka di bagian vital. Hibari terkejut. Ia akhirnya memandang anjing itu.

"Ini bukan darahku," jelasnya singkat. Yamamoto mendesah lega.

"Woof," Yamamoto menyahut. Lalu ia menjilat luka di lutut Hibari dengan penuh kehati-hatian, caranya bertanya pada Hibari apa yang terjadi padanya dan bagaimana ia bisa terluka.

Hibari memandangnya dengan penuh pertimbangan, sebelum berkata, "Kakiku tergores sedikit."

Yamamoto membelalakkan mata, khawatir.

Hibari mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus dahi anjing itu. "Aku tak apa-apa. Ada sekelompok pemamah biak yang ingin bermain-main denganku, tetapi mereka semua sudah kuberi pelajaran sekarang."

"Woof," Yamamoto menggonggong, menggumamkan ketidaksetujuan. Ia tak suka melihat Hibari terluka, namun langsung terdiam begitu menyadari bahwa tarikan napas sang _skylark_ mulai melambat, dadanya naik turun dengan ritme teratur.

_Selamat beristirahat_, Yamamoto membatin.

Yamamoto tetap duduk di samping Hibari dengan sikap protektif selagi pemuda itu tertidur. Sementara ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dalam diam, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya, seolah jantungnya sedang mencoba keluar dari rongganya. Ia bingung ー ia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti itu.

* * *

><p><em>"Yamamoto," Tsuna memanggil sahabatnya yang berambut berantakan itu, yang kini beberapa langkah di depannya.<em>

_"Yamamoto!" Tsuna memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun Yamamoto tak menghiraukannya, bahkan berjalan lebih cepat._

_Tsuna mulai berlari, mencoba memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, sementara ia terus memanggil nama sahabatnya tersebut..._

...ketika tiba-tiba ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang gelisah, napasnya terengah-engah seolah ia benar-benar baru saja berlari.

Ia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia berada di kamarnya. Matahari telah merayap naik ke pucuk horizon, cahaya pagi menyelinap melalui kaca jendela kamarnya yang penuh tambalan ー jendela malang tersebut telah mengalami beberapa puluh kali kejadian tak menyenangkan sejak kedatangan Reborn.

Tsuna melirik jam di sampingnya. Pukul sembilan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Tsuna terkejut dan melihat Reborn, yang meskipun masih memakai piyama polkadotnya, telah sepenuhnya sadar. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel polos berwarna hitam.

"Oh, errr, yeah," Tsuna menjawab, tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

Reborn mengamatinya. "Bagus," katanya serius. "Aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari mata-mata bahwa Hibari telah menebas habis Saikuru Gang."

Tsuna membelalak. "Menebas... APAAAA?", ia berseru, panik.

Reborn menatapnya dengan jengkel. "Saikuru Gang. Kau ingat gerombolan preman yang mencoba membunuhmu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Tsuna mengingatnya dengan jelas. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto berjalan pulang dari sekolah, lima belas orang pria bertubuh seperti monster tiba-tiba menghadang mereka, membawa pistol. Empat orang dari mereka terlempar ke ujung jalan dengan serangan dinamit Gokudera dan enam orang pingsan akibat pukulan tongkat bisbol Yamamoto. Ia sendiri membekukan lima di antara mereka dengan _Zero Point Breakthrough_.

"Ya," Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

Reborn mendesah, "Kali ini dia menghabisi semuanya, tak bersisa. Total seratus delapan orang anggota gang itu sedang terluka parah."

Tsuna merinding, namun tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia ingat Hibari mengalahkan 500 orang prajurit es Adelheid dengan mudah. "...tetapi... Untuk apa? Maksudku, mengapa ia menghabisi mereka? Hibari-san bahkan tak bersama kami waktu itu!"

Reborn dengan tangkas melemparkan ponselnya tepat ke arah dahi Tsuna.

"Ow!" Tsuna terjengkal ke belakang, merasakan benjolan di dahinya yang sebesar bola tenis.

"Tsuna bodoh!"

Tsuna melarikan diri ketika melihat Reborn bersiap melemparkan barang lain ke kepalanya ー laci meja belajarnya.

"Ow," ia mengelak, laci itu terbang, meleset hanya beberapa mili dari pipi kanannya. "Tetapi, Reborn, gerombolan itu hanya orang-orang suruhan dari SMP prefektur sebelah! Mereka tidak bermaksud membahayakan Vongola, mereka hanya ingin menang di pertandingan bisbol beberapa minggu lagi dengan mencoba memboikot Yamamoto!"

Reborn berhenti di tengah-tengah gerakannya melempar lampu duduk. Ia tahu itu, tentu saja, namun selama ini ia cenderung mengabaikannya.

Mendadak pikirannya kembali ke beberapa waktu silam, tatkala Hibari tiba-tiba muncul di hari-yang-seharusnya-hari-pelantikan-Tsuna-sebagai-Pemimpin-Kesepuluh...

_"Hibari-san! Kau di sini!" semua orang terheran-heran._

_"Tumben kau datang atas kemauanmu sendiri," Reborn menyeletuk._

_Hibari memandang mereka dengan tatapan spekulatif sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Seorang siswa diserang di lingkungan sekolah kami. Aku akan menggigit bajingan itu sampai mati."_

Reborn menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir... Semua orang sedang sangat sedih waktu itu, begitu putus asa ingin mengetahui pelaku yang membantai Yamamoto hingga koma. Pikirannya sendiri waktu itu begitu terfokus pada keadaan Yamamoto dan rencana yang mereka jalankan. Mungkinkah...?

Reborn menggelengkan kepala sejenak, teringat kondisi Yamamoto sekarang yang kurang-lebih sama dengan waktu itu, lalu memelototi siswanya yang kini meringkuk di samping tempat tidur.

"Tsuna-bodoh," panggilnya. Tsuna memandangnya, takut-takut. "Ambilkan teleponku," katanya singkat.

* * *

><p>Hymne Namichuu terdengar keras dari suatu tempat, membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan anjing yang duduk di sampingnya terlonjak. Hibari langsung terbangun, dengan mata merah karena mengantuk dan murka. Ia sudah akan menghancurkan benda itu dengan tonfanya, ketika secara tak sengaja ia menatap <em>caller ID<em>-nya. Dengan geram ia menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Ciaossu," seseorang di telepon memberi salam.

Raut wajah Hibari tak melunak sedikit pun. "Bayi," ia menggerutu. Yamamoto terkejut, mendadak menyadari dengan siapa Hibari berbicara.

"Kudengar kau nyaris memusnahkan Saikuru Gang sampai ke akar-akarnya?" Yamamoto mendengar Reborn bertanya dengan nada datar. Ekspresi Hibari mengeras.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, bayi," Hibari menyahut dengan kaku, "...atau dengan omnivor itu."

Yamamoto dapat menebak ekspresi balita bertopi fedora itu sekarang ー jelas, kalau Tsuna yang berbicara begitu padanya, ia takkan segan-segan menembak kepalanya.

"Baiklah," Reborn berbicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Nami Hospital, sejam lagi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kedua mata Hibari berkilat berbahaya. "Jangan memberi tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," gumamnya gusar, menekan tombol _off_ dan melempar teleponnya. Yamamoto mengawasi dengan cemas ketika perlahan Hibari mulai bangkit, berjalan dengan kaki setengah pincang ke kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Yamamoto mendesah, mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Ah, pikirnya, jika saja ia bisa menangkap awan dan memeluknya, ia pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_So... this is the end of chapter 2. Maaf yaaah kalo masih banyak sekali kekurangannya. Karena itu, kritik dan saran dari teman-teman akan sangat berharga!_

_Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya! Chapter berikutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir :)_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca... *bows*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Halooo semuaaaa! Maaf saya lama update :') *digeplak **  
><strong>_

_Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi tetep aja jadinya agak2 OOC (ngahahahaha)  
><em>

_Maafkan saya yaa :p  
><em>

_Nah, selamat membaca!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days of Yamajirou - 3<strong>

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan cepat bagai angin, tampak sama sekali tak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Seekor anjing berwarna kecokelatan mengikutinya dengan tergesa. Semua orang di jalan kecil itu dengan sukarela menyingkir dari hadapan pemuda itu, tahu bahwa suasana hati pemilik rambut hitam itu sedang sangat buruk ー dan tak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk mengusik Hibari Kyouya yang sedang marah.

Ya, Hibari Kyouya sedang sangat _bad mood __ー _tidak hanya ia kurang tidur, tetapi juga kekhawatirannya pada herbivor-bodoh-yang-masih-koma ditambah seluruh badannya sakit semua sehabis melampiaskan frustasinya pada sekelompok berandal kacangan juga menambah buruk suasana hatinya.

Dan ia akan dengan sangat senang hati menghancurkan beberapa tulang sekarang.

* * *

><p>Ia memasuki koridor rumah sakit dengan tampang masam, masih berjalan dengan cepat dan memelototi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, namun langkahnya yang terburu-buru langsung melambat ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit yang dicat putih itu. Tatapannya pun berubah ー seolah-olah seluruh beban dunia di pundaknya sekarang.<p>

Hibari menghela napas, sebelah tangannya memegang kenop pintu dengan ragu. Setelah mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak, akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan memasukinya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa seseorang telah berada di ruangan itu sebelum ia datang ー lelaki yang bertubuh luar biasa gempal, berpakaian preman, dan bertato di lengan kirinya. Lelaki itu mendekati Yamamoto perlahan-lahan. Sesaat ia tampak ingin menciumnya, namun dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik bantal yang dipakai Yamamoto, tatapan bengis terpampang di wajahnya yang berparut...

Hibari hanya sempat melihat serangkaian peristiwa tersebut seperti dalam cuplikan sebuah drama picisan ー ia melihat lelaki itu membekapkan bantal putih besar ke kepalanya; ia melihat tubuh Yamamoto menggelepar tak berdaya; ia melihat Jirou melompat ke arah si lelaki berotot; ia melihat ekspresi si lelaki berotot yang terkejut melihat_nya_, menyadari bahwa ternyata ia tidak sendirian...

...dan setelah itu, yang ia tahu adalah ia menerjang lelaki itu hingga keduanya jatuh dengan keras ke lantai rumah sakit, diiringi erangan si lelaki berotot. Lalu segala sesuatunya mendadak berubah menjadi buram: ia tahu bahwa ia menghajar lelaki berotot itu, berkali-kali, melemparkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berkali-kali, menendang tubuh besarnya yang kini terkulai lemas, berkali-kali...

Ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang meledak-ledak di dalam dadanya; sensasi haus darah yang luar biasa, nyaris membuatnya histeris...

...ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan-tangan yang cukup kuat mendekapnya, menahannya dari sensasi luar biasa tersebut. Ia sadar bahwa beberapa orang berbaju putih sedang berlari melewatinya, menuju tempat tidur Yamamoto. Beberapa orang lagi sedang membopong mangsanya yang kini terkulai penuh darah di lantai. Suara teriakan dan percakapan orang-orang terdengar keras sekali, namun Hibari tak dapat menangkap maksud mereka ー yang ia tahu, si maniak bisbol mungkin sekarang telah benar-benar meninggalkannya, ke suatu tempat yang tak dapat dijangkaunya. Dan pria berotot yang bermaksud membunuhnya itu mungkin masih bisa hidup dan bersenang-senang... Oh tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkannya hidup.

Hibari memberontak, ingin kembali menghajar lelaki yang kini telah babak belur itu, namun tangan-tangan yang memerangkapnya terlalu kuat. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sebuah sengatan menyakitkan di lehernya dan mendadak seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa ー tubuhnya seakan tak mau menuruti perintahnya lagi.

Hibari menggeram, seperti binatang buas yang terluka.

_Obat bius, _pikirnya marah, namun pandangannya mulai berkabut. Kelelahan, baik secara fisik dan mental, memaksanya menyerah pada cairan yang mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya itu.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kegelapan melanda dirinya adalah sebuah jarum suntik, sesosok wajah bayi bertopi fedora, dan wajah cemas omnivor Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Segalanya serba putih.

Hibari mengerjapkan mata, bingung. Ia sedang memandang sesuatu yang berwarna putih, garis-garis tipis kehitaman melintang di atasnya, membentuk pola-pola halus...

Awan? pikir Hibari. Ah, jadi aku sudah mati? Ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Well, ia tak menyangka kematian akan setidakmenyenangkan ini ー seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku...

Atap. Oh, dia sedang menatap atap.

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir kabut yang menggelayuti otaknya.

Tampaknya dia di... rumah sakit?

Berbagai ingatan tentang Yamamoto langsung membanjiri pikirannya. Ia bangun dengan panik. Apa yang ia lakukan, tidur-tiduran di sini dengan santai?

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Hibari-san!" seseorang mencicit di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Sang bos Vongola ke sepuluh, si omnivor Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang berbicara. Ia menatap Hibari dengan takut-takut.

Hibari tak mengacuhkannya dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Apa-apaan ini? Dia ingat dia panik melihat seseorang mencoba membunuh Yamamoto, ia ingat ia menghajar pria itu, lalu ia ingat seseorang menyuntikkan obat bius padanya.

Kemarahan membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia, Hibari Kyouya, Sang Awan yang Bebas, kalah oleh sepucuk jarum suntik? Ia harus membunuh si penyuntik.

"Tu.. Tunggu, Hibari-san!" Tsuna mencicit. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hibari tetap tidak mengacuhkannya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar rumah sakit dengan ribut.

"Hibari-san!" panggil Tsuna, merana. "Tunggu!"

Hibari nyaris berlari menuju kamar Yamamoto sekarang. Dia tak mau mendengarkan apapun dari si omnivor ー tidak, dia terlalu takut akan mendengar kabar buruk. Ia harus melihat keadaan Yamamoto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Ciaossu, Hibari," suara anak kecil tertangkap telinganya.

Hibari melambatkan langkahnya, dan di sanalah ia, si bayi bertopi fedora, sedang bersandar pada dinding lobi rumah sakit, persis di sebelah pintu kamar Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Bayi," Hibari akhirnya bersuara, dengan pelan dan serak.

Reborn mengangkat topinya agar bisa melihat Hibari dengan jelas. "Kalau kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Yamamoto, well, harus kuakui, ia tidak sedang dalam masa terbaiknya," gumam mafia itu, "Tetapi, dia masih hidup."

Hibari menggertakkan gigi. "Dan pria itu?" tanyanya, menggeram.

Reborn menghembuskan napas berat. "Dia saudara salah satu anggota Saikuru Gang yang kau bantai, Hibari. Sepertinya dia ingin menghabisi seluruh keluarga Vongola untuk membalas dendam ー yang tentu saja, adalah perbuatan idiot."

Hibari menatap si bayi dengan tidak percaya selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas. "Makhluk-makhluk rendah," geramnya, sembari mengepalkan tangannya, "Seharusnya aku membunuh mereka semua tanpa terkecuali, bukannya hanya memberi mereka pelajaran."

Reborn mengangkat bahu dengan tampang tidak peduli. Hening sejenak.

"Tengok saja ia, kalau kau mau," Reborn akhirnya berbicara, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Yamamoto. "Tetapi kau harus tahu satu hal Hibari."

Hibari terhenti di tengah-tengah gerakannya membuka kenop pintu dan menoleh ke arah Reborn, yang berbicara dengan serius, lalu memberinya tatapan bertanya.

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya, menghindari tatapan Hibari, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. "Jiwa Yamamoto saat ini sedang tidak berada dalam tubuhnya," bisiknya.

* * *

><p>Hibari memasuki kamar bertirai putih itu tanpa suara. Tergeletak, tak berdaya, dan tampak sepucat seprai, adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, yang berbaring diam sementara berbagai peralatan dan selang menancap di tubuhnya.<p>

Hibari menggertakkan gigi. Seseorang, atau sesuatu, seakan mencoba untuk merenggut jantungnya dengan tangan kosong dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan benda tajam.

Melangkah seringan awan, Hibari akhirnya duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Yamamoto, menatap wajah sang pemain bisbol sementara jantungnya tetap terasa menyakitkan. Di wajah yang biasanya bersinar penuh pengharapan itu tak tampak lagi senyuman tolol yang selalu menghiasinya. Mata yang biasanya memandang dengan penuh kehangatan, kelembutan, dan penuh gairah itu kini menutup, seolah tak peduli lagi pada dunia. Hibari memalingkan wajah, tak suka pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Hibari membiarkan tatapannya terpaku pada cairan infus yang turun perlahan-lahan, mengamati cairan bening itu bergolak pelan sebelum turun ke selang-selang yang menancap di tangan kanan sang _Rain_ _Guardian _sembari menunggu rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun rasa sakit di dadanya selalu kambuh setiap kali ia melihat atau kebetulan memikirkan pemakan rumput bersenyum konyol itu. Selalu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya ー memikirkan bahwa seseorang, terutama sekelas herbivor yang cukup bodoh untuk memiliki hobi berlari memukul-mukul bola kecil dengan senyum tolol, memiliki kendali untuk membuatnya kesakitan bahkan tanpa bersusah payah melakukan apa-apa.

Awalnya, ia jadi sangat membenci Yamamoto Takeshi karena itu. Dan tak hanya benci, tetapi juga kemarahan. Harga dirinya telah terluka, ia merasa dirinya makin lemah ー meskipun kenyataannya tidak ー di hadapan pemuda itu, dan ia menyalahkan pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

Tetapi, selain benci dan kemarahan, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang jauh, jauh di atas itu... Sesuatu seperti... keinginan untuk memiliki, atau memperhatikan, atau... Ah, ia tak dapat mengungkapkannya, karena ia juga tak tahu apa itu. Atau mengapa itu bisa terjadi padanya. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Yang ia tahu dengan baik adalah, perasaan itu telah mengikatnya. Dan ia menjadi marah serta tidak bahagia karenanya.

Namun Hibari tak dapat menahan diri untuk terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut cepak itu, seberapapun kerasnya ia berusaha. Dan semakin ia memperhatikannya, semakin ia mengenal kepribadiannya, membuat Hibari semakin tidak bisa _tidak_ memedulikan pemuda itu.

Tentu saja, tak ada satupun, baik makhluk hidup maupun bukan, yang mengetahui perasaannya ini. Bahkan Yamamoto Takeshi sendiri. _Terutama_ Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hibari menghembuskan napas berat, berharap tekanan di dadanya berkurang. Lalu, dengan suara selirih mungkin, ia mulai berbisik,

"Yamamoto Takeshi, bangun," perintahnya.

Yamamoto Takeshi masih terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Bangun, Pemakan Rumput. Bangun!" suara Hibari kini makin memerintah, tinggi dan arogan.

Si pemakan rumput masih tak menggubrisnya.

"Bangun, bangun, bangun..." Hibari terus menyebut kata-kata itu, seolah-olah mereka adalah doa. Namun, seiring dengan tiap pengulangannya, suara Hibari perlahan berubah ー dari memerintah menjadi membujuk, dari membujuk menjadi memohon ー sebelum akhirnya lenyap, menyisakan keheningan yang menghimpit di ruangan sempit beraroma antiseptik itu.

* * *

><p>"Katakan, Reborn," Tsuna berbisik di depan pintu kamar Yamamoto, membungkukkan badan agar dapat menatap Reborn dengan baik, "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Hibari-san? Ia sangat khawatir, kau tahu, padahal Yamamoto sedang di sini bersama kita!" Ia menunjuk Jirou, yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan penuh semangat, tampak menyetujui ucapan Tsuna.<p>

Seringai yang tidak biasa terpampang di wajah sang _Yellow Arcobaleno_. "Aku hanya menguji teoriku," gumamnya misterius.

Tsuna dan Jirou sama-sama memiringkan kepala mereka, tampak tidak mengerti, namun Reborn hanya melambaikan tangannya dan telah berjalan menjauh.

"Oh, Yamamoto," langkah Reborn mendadak terhenti, ia membalikkan badan untuk menatap Jirou. "Sebelum Giannini tiba, usahakan jangan dekat-dekat Hibari. Kau juga, Tsuna, jangan beritahu apapun kepada Hibari. Kalian mengerti?"

Tsuna dan Jirou mengangguk, meskipun pergumulan batin kentara sekali telihat di wajah Tsuna. Yamamoto, yang terperangkap dalam tubuh hewan kecokelatan itu, mengetuk-ketukkan kaki depannya dengan gelisah.

"Tenanglah, Giannini baru saja meneleponku, berkata ia sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang." Dan dengan perkataan itu, ia melemparkan Leon ke udara ー detik berikutnya, ia telah lenyap bagai asap.

Tsuna menghembuskan napas berat, lalu memandang Jirou.

"Kau tahu, Hibari-san benar-benar kelihatan mengkhawatirkanmu. Seharusnya Reborn memberitahunya, ya kan? Sebelum dia melakukan kegilaan lain lagi, maksudku," Tsuna berkata sambil menggaruk dagunya, kelihatan frustasi.

Anjing cokelat itu menggonggong singkat, menyetujuinya, namun mereka tahu bahwa perintah Reborn sebaiknya dituruti ー atau kepala mereka sebagai taruhannya.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto mondar-mandir di koridor kamar rumah sakit tempat tubuhnya terbaring dengan gelisah.<p>

Tsuna telah kembali ke rumahnya, mengatakan sesuatu tentang kedatangan Dino dan Giannini sambil menelepon seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa. Hibari belum pulang ー malah, ia tampak belum bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya semula di samping tubuh Yamamoto, bergeming menatap hampa pada tetes-tetes cairan infus yang turun perlahan-lahan.

Kemana Giannini dan Irie? Mengapa mereka lama sekali? Yamamoto sangat tidak sabar sekarang. Ia cemas melihat Hibari ー sang _skylark_ belum makan apa-apa sama sekali mulai kemarin, dan kulitnya tampak pucat. Ia kelihatan tegang dan tidak sehat.

_...tetapi kenapa? _Yamamoto mendadak berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya, seolah menghantam tembok yang tak kelihatan.

_Ya, kenapa ia sekhawatir itu padaku? Kenapa ia mau repot-repot melakukan semua itu demi aku, yang bahkan tak mengenalnya dengan baik? Kami bahkan tak bisa dibilang 'teman', _Yamamoto ingin menggigit bibir, yang tak bisa dilakukannya dengan bentuk rahangnya sekarang ー atau giginya ー sambil terus berpikir.

_Mungkinkah ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku? _Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya, nyengir. Mustahil hal itu bisa terjadi. Hibari tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan jenis apapun terhadapnya ー bahkan, sang prefek tampak tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun kepada siapapun yang tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya dalam perkelahian. _Ha, aku pasti hanya membayangkan segala sesuatunya._

Yamamoto memilih duduk sejenak. Ia telah mondar-mandir cukup lama, dan sekarang kakinya pegal-pegal. Ia sendiri sebenarnya cukup _shock_ saat melihat tubuhnya nyaris menjadi sasaran pembunuhan, namun ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya ー telah banyak pria yang mencoba membunuhnya akhir-akhir ini, dan ia menjadi _agak_ terbiasa dengan itu. Tidak, yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang adalah pemuda satu lagi, yang sedang duduk mematung di samping tempat tidurnya di kamar rumah sakit.

Dalam satu malam yang singkat bersama pemuda terkuat di Vongola itu, Yamamoto mengetahui sisi-sisi lain sang prefek yang tidak ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun ー suara tawanya, kehangatan pelukannya, kesedihannya, rasa kesepiannya... Semuanya terpatri dalam benak Yamamoto secara mendalam, menghangatkan hatinya.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang memikirkan sang prefek, mengenang kehangatan pelukannya, kulitnya yang lembab, dan wangi samponya...

Dan sebuah pikiran pun terlintas di benaknya.

Yamamoto mungkin tidak tahu setiap alasan di balik tindak-tanduk sang prefek, atau mengapa dia tampak sangat peduli pada Yamamoto, namun ada satu hal yang harus ia tahu.

Ia harus mencari tahu, dan ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto berhasil membuka pintu kamar tempat tubuhnya berbaring ー ia terpaksa berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya sementara kedua kaki depannya memutar-mutar kenop pintu, hal yang sama susahnya dengan mencoba berlari dengan satu kaki ー lalu menyelinap memasuki kamar bernuansa muram tersebut, mengendap-endap.<p>

Oh, Reborn akan membunuhnya. Itu sudah pasti. Tetapi sejak dulu Yamamoto adalah orang yang mendahulukan otot daripada otak, dan kenekatan jelas salah satu sifat dasarnya. Maka, ia pun berjalan, terus mengendap-endap.

Hibari belum menyadarinya ー hal yang cukup aneh, mengingat pendengarannya dan insting berkelahinya yang luar biasa peka. Kurang dari semeter dari pemuda itu, Yamamoto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia harus mempersiapkan hatinya.

Dan ia pun melangkah maju.

"Woof," sapanya pelan. Punggung sang prefek menegang sesaat, lalu ketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara ー seekor anjing lucu yang sedang mengibas-kibaskan ekornya dengan penuh semangat ー ia langsung merileks kembali. Setengah tersenyum, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya agar Jirou mendekat.

"Hei kau, teman kecil," sapanya pelan, mendekap tubuh Jirou erat-erat, lalu menghembuskan napas berat di lehernya.

Yamamoto bergidik.

"Lihat majikanmu, si pemakan rumput itu? Dia hampir saja kehilangan nyawa, _lagi_," ucap Hibari, kegetiran menyelip di balik kata-katanya ketika ia mengucapkan kata terakhir. Sang _Cloud Guardian _kemudian menggaruk belakang kepala Jirou, membuat Yamamoto mendengkur senang.

Yamamoto menatap Hibari dengan saksama. Pemuda itu tampak luar biasa, sama luar biasanya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, dan itu menghangatkan hatinya. Ia menyukai kulit Hibari yang seputih porselen, ia menyukai rambutnya yang lurus dan hitam, ia menyukai tangan yang mendekapnya dengan hangat itu,...

...ia menyukai caranya tertawa. Caranya menyembunyikan kesedihan dengan tawa. Caranya menatap. Caranya bicara. Caranya memanggil Yamamoto 'si pemakan rumput'. Caranya 'menggigit mangsa sampai mati'. Keangkuhannya. Kekeraskepalaannya. Obsesinya pada kedisiplinan dan Namimori...

...ia menyukai kelemahan-kelemahan yang tidak ditunjukkannya pada siapapun, sifat-sifat aslinya yang hanya ia tunjukkan kala ia sendirian ー atau bersama seekor anjing.

Jadi, seolah terdorong oleh impuls yang sangat kuat, Yamamoto mendekatkan moncongnya ke arah pemuda yang sedang menatapnya itu...

...dan menciumnya.

Bukannya tindakan nekatnya barusan tidak beralasan. Ini merupakan salah satu tes sederhana untuk menguji perasaannya sendiri, dan ia telah mendapatkan bukti bahwa dugaannya benar.

Ternyata ia _memang_ menyukai Hibari Kyouya.

Bibir lembut berwarna pink yang sedetik lalu diciumnya itu terbuka sedikit sementara pemiliknya terkejut. Yamamoto mundur selangkah, was-was. Yah, setidaknya jika nanti ia mati akibat tindakan nekatnya itu, ia tidak akan menyesali apapun. Mati karena digigit seseorang yang disukai? Well, kedengaran tidak terlalu buruk.

Menekuk tubuhnya menjadi dua, mendadak seluruh tubuh Hibari bergetar hebat.

"Woof!" Yamamoto menggonggong, cemas._ Hibari menggigil_, pikirnya panik.

Suara tawa teredam terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Akhirnya Hibari menengadah, menatap anjing berbulu kecokelatan yang gemetar itu sambil mengusap sebelah matanya.

"Kau, dasar monster kecil," Hibari mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jirou sambil nyengir. "Tahu dari mana kau hal-hal semacam itu, eh? Tetapi terima kasih, kau telah menghiburku."

Giliran Yamamoto yang terkejut, namun lega pada saat yang bersamaan. Sang Cloud Guardian tidak tampak marah, syukurlah.

_Tetapi tentu saja_, batin Yamamoto masam, _Karena dikiranya yang melakukan hal itu adalah seekor anjing yang lucu! _Yamamoto menggeram pelan ー merasa kesal, sedih, sekaligus senang pada saat yang bersamaan, membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Masih nyengir, Hibari menggaruk belakang leher Jirou dengan sayang sambil berkata, "Kau tahu, waktu kecil, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di rumah sakit, bersama para herbivor. Malam-malam yang membosankan dan panjang ー tch! ー untung saja nenek selalu datang dan membacakan banyak buku untukku."

Yamamoto terperangah. Hibari ー ya, Hibari yang itu, pemuda haus darah yang penyendiri dan paling misterius sedunia... Hibari yang itu! ー sedang menceritakan kehidupannya pada seekor anjing? Ia sangat shock, sehingga nyaris tidak memerhatikan ucapan Hibari selanjutnya,

"...beberapa buku yang ceritanya kuingat sampai sekarang. Beberapa cukup lucu, yang lain sangat tidak masuk akal," Hibari berpikir. "Tetapi itulah sebabnya aku benci dongeng. Dongeng hanya berisi kisah-kisah bahagia. Dongeng adalah bacaan para herbivor," ia melanjutkan dengan nada bosan.

Yamamoto masih tercengang, dan tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Ia begitu... bersyukur Hibari mau memberitahunya sedikit tentang masa lalunya.

Mendadak Hibari bangkit.

"Woof," Yamamoto menggonggong. Hibari menunduk melihatnya.

"Aku mau pulang, mengurus sesuatu. Kau di sini saja bersama majikanmu," perintah Hibari.

Yamamoto menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan tidak senang. Ia cemas melihat Hibari, dan meskipun ia mungkin payah dalam bentuk seperti ini, ia ingin mengawasi dan melindunginya.

Yah, bukannya seorang Hibari Kyouya perlu dilindungi, namun tetap saja Yamamoto cemas dan gatal-gatal kalau tidak bersamanya. Tetapi tentu saja, membujuk sang _skylark_ bukanlah hal yang gampang. Apalagi kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara.

Hibari kembali menatap wajah pucat milik sang kapten bisbol yang tergeletak di kasur rumah sakit selama beberapa saat lagi, terdiam. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, ia menunduk.

Dan mencium bibir pucat Yamamoto Takeshi.

Seketika itu juga Yamamoto, yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Jirou, tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Kegelapan mendadak menghampirinya, membekapnya dari segala arah. Kalut dan kaget, Yamajirou mundur dan mengeluarkan teriakan seperti dengkingan, namun ia tak dapat mendengarkan teriakannya sendiri. Arus gelap mulai menelannya. Yamamoto mencoba bertahan, namun pikirannya seolah tersapu bersih... Ia akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan kegelapan menelannya.

Yamamoto membuka mata. Wajah terperanjat Hibari Kyouya terpampang persis di hadapannya, dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti.

"Uwah!" Yamamoto kaget, dan otomatis kedua pemuda mundur ke belakang dengan cepat.

_Ah!_ pikir Yamamoto, lega. Ia telah kembali ke tubuh asalnya! Ia merasakan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya, penciumannya yang ー untunglah ー tidak terlalu tajam, dan penglihatan manusia normal. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dan ia butuh menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh lamanya selama beberapa detik yang singkat, sebelum menyadari bahwa Hibari masih di sampingnya, berdiri dengan raut muka terperanjat.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto berseru, senang.

Mendengarnya, kesadaran Hibari tampaknya kembali menghantamnya, dan ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat sementara rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Yamamoto, tahu bahwa Hibari bermaksud melarikan diri, otomatis bangkit dari tidurnya dan bermaksud mengejarnya. "Tunggu! Hibari!"

Hibari Kyouya tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Hiba... OW!" Suara 'gedebuk' keras terdengar, yang kemudian diikuti dengan erangan kesakitan.

Hibari kembali menatapnya, terkejut dan khawatir. Yamamoto memegangi pinggangnya dari tempatnya berguling di lantai dan dengan susah payah menendang selimut di kakinya jauh-jauh. Selimut sialan, membuat kakinya terperangkap seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi," Yamamoto memohon kepada sang _skylark_, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan selang-selang yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Hibari...?"

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat sementara Hibari tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya, namun pada akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Yamamoto dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu pemuda itu bangkit.

Dengan perlahan, nyaris lembut, Hibari membantu Yamamoto duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Namun, ketika akhirnya ia hendak pergi, kedua tangan Yamamoto memerangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," bisik Yamamoto.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Hibari. Ia menghindari tatapan Yamamoto.

"Apa yang kau mau, herbivor?" gertak Hibari, namun tidak segetir yang diharapkannya.

Yamamoto tersenyum lembut. "Yah, tidak ada yang khusus, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sesaat lagi?"

Hibari menatapnya dengan penuh spekulatif sesaat. Kemudian, tanpa mengatakan apapun, perlahan ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yamamoto dengan ragu. Senyum tolol kembali melintasi wajah Yamamoto.

Mereka terdiam, tetap dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

Yamamoto akhirnya memberanikan diri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sang _skylark_.

Sentuhan lembut di pipinya itu membuat Hibari terlonjak dan _nyaris_ menghantamkan tonfanya ke arah Yamamoto. Nyaris, seandainya saja Yamamoto tidak langsung mendekap kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"Wow, wow, tenang Hibari," Takeshi bergumam dengan lembut di telinga Hibari, salah satu tangannya menggenggam tonfa Hibari sementara yang lainnya memeluknya. Hibari merinding merasakan napas Yamamoto di telinganya.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lama, akhirnya Hibari tampak menemukan kembali suaranya. "Lepaskan aku," geramnya.

Yamamoto menghembuskan napas. "Dan maukah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku atau menyerangku untuk semenit ke depan?"

Hibari menyipitkan matanya berbahaya. Dialah yang membuat aturan, dialah _pengatur_ Namimori, bukan orang lain. Dia sudah akan memberontak, ketika dia merasakan kekuatan Yamamoto mendorongnya jatuh ke belakang.

Uh-oh.

Hibari dapat merasakan kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, dan _seseorang_ jelas telah menindihnya dan memerangkap tangannya.

Hibari membuka mata dan melihat kedua iris _hazel_ Yamamoto Takeshi menatapnya. Ia bisa merasakan napas Yamamoto di hidungnya, ia bisa menghitung bulu mata pemain bisbol itu jika ia mau, tetapi pikirannya tampak kacau sekarang.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, seakan ingin terbang keluar dari rongga dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh sang Rain Guardian di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan salah satu kaki pemuda itu di antara selangkangannya ー Hibari mengutuk dalam hati ー sementara kaki yang satunya mengapit kakinya, menahannya agar tidak bangun dan kabur.

Darah naik ke pipinya, membuat Hibari sangat yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Sial.

"Hibari," Yamamoto memanggil namanya dengan lembut, nyaris khidmat, sementara kedua matanya yang seperti emas cair tetap memandang ke mata berwarna biru es itu. Hibari mengalihkan wajahnya, tak sanggup menahan kontak mata itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hibari berusaha memberontak, tetapi tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Sebagian karena dia sangat lelah, dan sebagiannya lagi, ya, karena tubuhnya menolak melarikan diri.

Yamamoto Takeshi hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu kau tak ingin terlepas dariku, Hibari," guraunya.

Perkataan itu membuat Hibari tersinggung. Dengan marah, ia menatap pemuda itu sambil mendesis, "Apa maks..."

Hibari tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena seketika itu juga bibir Yamamoto melumat bibirnya.

"Mmmrgh," Hibari mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Yamamoto tetap dengan keras kepala melumat bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Hibari lebih kuat. Hibari makin marah, ia tak suka terperangkap seperti ini...

...tetapi ini sangat menggairahkan.

Membuka mulutnya, Hibari akhirnya mengikuti permainan Yamamoto dan mencoba menunjukkan siapa yang mendominasi. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Yamamoto, membuat erangan pelan keluar dari pemuda itu, dan seketika itu pula ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Yamamoto.

Yamamoto tidak menyerah. Ia melawan serangan Hibari, meskipun dengan lebih lembut, dan mencoba mendominasi Hibari. Mereka bertarung seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Hibari dan membuat Yamamoto melupakan segalanya, tangannya akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangan sang _skylark_ yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia membiarkan Hibari mengeksplorasi mulutnya selama beberapa saat, hingga erangan terselip keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan paru-parunya yang memberontak membutuhkan oksigen.

Mereka berdua melepaskan diri, terengah-engah. Kedua bibir mereka merah dan basah.

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." bisik Hibari, nyaris seperti desiran angin. Kedua matanya yang sebiru es menghujam ke dalam mata Yamamoto.

Jantung Yamamoto berhenti berdetak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengelus pipi Hibari yang kemerahan, dan berkata dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hibari memberinya tatapan terkejut.

Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang Cloud Guardian, dan sekali lagi berkata di bibir pemuda itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Hibari."

Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dari caranya memeluk Yamamoto, caranya menatap Yamamoto, dan dari senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya, Yamamoto tahu apa yang sedang disampaikan pemuda itu. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dadanya.

Kali ini, ketika ia menciumnya, Hibari tidak melawan. Mereka berciuman dengan lebih lambat dan lembut, seakan ingin menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing.

Ketika akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri, Yamamoto menunjukkan cengiran tololnya itu pada Hibari dan berkata riang, "Wow, kurasa aku memang punya sedikit jiwa masokis!"

Bibir Hibari membentuk sebuah nyaris-senyuman sesaat sebelum memeluk pemain bisbol di hadapannya. "Tolol," gumamnya, sementara Yamamoto tertawa bahagia.

* * *

><p>Reborn bersedekap di depan pintu kamar Yamamoto, sebuah cengiran terpampang di wajahnya. Di sampingnya, Tsuna dan Gokudera berdiri membatu, seakan sedang melihat tsunami di depan mata mereka.<p>

"Te... Tenth! Be.. Be.. Be.. It... Itu... Itu!" Gokudera nyaris memekik dengan panik, menunjuk-nunjuk pemandangan di balik kaca ー yang sedang menampilkan Yamamoto dan Hibari berciuman untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Tsuna menatapnya dengan raut muka horor.

"Sudah kuduga," Reborn mendadak berkata, senyuman tak terlepas dari wajahnya. Tsuna dan Gokudera terlonjak, keduanya seketika menatap sang Arcobaleno.

"Ap... Apa maksudmu, Reborn?" Tsuna akhirnya dapat merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar.

Sang hitman hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum berjalan menjauh. "Kerja bagus, si Yamamoto. Dengan begini kita mampu membuat Hibari lebih loyal pada famili. Ah, Tsuna. Jika Giannini dan Irie telah tiba, bilang pada mereka gaji bulan depan dipotong. Mereka terlambat."

"O... Oy, tunggu Reborn!" Tsuna memanggilnya, tetapi bayi itu telah mengenakan parasutnya dan terbang melesat keluar melalui jendela rumah sakit.

"..."

"...Tenth. Sebelum ini, aku bukan pencinta dongeng," Gokudera mendadak berkata.

Tsuna menatap temannya dengan bingung.

Gokudera menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. "Yah, maksudku... Siapa yang menyangka tuan putri akan bangun karena ciuman sang pangeran? Ka... Kalau si bisbol idiot itu bisa kita sebut 'tuan putri' dan si psiko itu 'sang pangeran', tentu," Gokudera batuk.

Tsuna memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh selama beberapa saat, sebelum tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Itu asosiasi yang buruk," Tsuna terus tertawa selama beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian...<p>

.

.

"Er... Kapten? Tidak apa-apa nih kalau kita pulang duluan?" Sou dan teman-temannya bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat mereka berdiri, menunggu Yamamoto ikut pulang bersama mereka.

Yamamoto menutup lokernya sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. "Yo! Tenang saja, aku masih ada sedikit urusan sebentar lagi. Kalian duluan saja!"

Kawashima melirik kiri dan kanannya dengan takut-takut, sebelum berbisik, "Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Kapten! Siapa tahu Hibari sedang berpatroli di dekat-dekat sini... Bye!"

Yamamoto memandangi teman-teman timnya kabur dengan tatapan puas, sebelum membuka pintu lokernya sekali lagi.

"Uh, hampir saja, eh?" gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Sebuah tonfa melesat keluar dari lokernya, diikuti dengan sesosok tubuh berambut hitam. "Herbivor pengganggu," sumpahnya, sebelum melesat ke arah Yamamoto, kedua tonfanya tertuju ke leher pemain bisbol itu. Setelah memojokkan pemuda berambut cepak itu, Hibari menggigit lehernya dengan penuh nafsu. "Lanjutkan yang tadi," perintah sang _skylark_ dengan nada dingin.

Yamamoto tertawa lagi. "Dengan senang hati, Tuan," senandungnya, sebelum memeluk kekasihnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p><em>Nguahahahahaha akhirnya selesai jugaaaa... *fiuh*<em>

_Nggak ada lemonnya sih, tapi saya berharap jeruk pun jadi.. /plak  
><em>

_Semoga cukup menghibur ya... Anyway, as usual, kritik-komentar-saran atau apapun, akan sangat saya hargai. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita saya... :'D *kecup*_


End file.
